


Burn

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: Tumblr Prompts Drabbles [10]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: (3x09), Angst, Canonical Character Death, Episode Related, F/M, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all burn with a different fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/gifts).



> So, this fic is an answer to [this Ask Prompt "send me a number and a character/pairing for a drabble!"](http://sweetymutant.tumblr.com/post/144317202486/send-me-a-number-and-a-characterpairing-for-a) on Tumblr.  
> Mad_Amethyst asked me "14/ Vane/Eleanor (Black Sails)" : 14 was "burn"
> 
> I don't own Black Sails, as you may have guessed. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Saying that their relationship was burning with passion may be bit cliché, but Eleanor knew that burning was the best way to describe what she and Vane had lived.

His skin, always so hot when in contact with hers.

His feelings, never able to do half measures in love or hate.

Her own, burning with love once, with fear also… with hatred now, the cold fire of contempt.

Maybe, now that she had sent him burning in the fires of Hell, from their love’s ashes another love would spring, for a dying soul burning for her, or from the fever.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! You're more than welcome to drop a kudo or comment ;)


End file.
